el juego de dumbledore
by HiragizawaD
Summary: -Severus…-se escucho la voz de Dumbledore algo irritado—esa no es manera de solucionar las cosas—se paro frente a Hermione, levanto su varita hacia el rostro de ella—siempre hay mas soluciones—sonrió, un destello de luz le dio de lleno a hermione
1. la guerra y la paz

La paz y la guerra

El mar incontrolable y terriblemente salvaje pareciera que odiara todo lo que este junto a él y que con sus enormes oleadas fuera a destruirlo. El cielo totalmente obscuro anunciaba sin duda a una gran y estrepitosa tormenta que haría sentir temor a más de uno con tan poderosos rayos. En una pequeña isla lejana con solo un edificio, que era mejor conocida como la prisión de azkaban, con sus paredes y suelos llenos de suciedad y moho, había ratas que corrían por el lugar, también se escuchaban los lamentos y gritos de los prisioneros. Una gran explosión derivo una de sus paredes, el polvo se levanto dificultando la visión delos pocos guardias que había en el piso, los dementores entraron atacando a los guardias y se desplazaron rápidamente hacia pisos inferiores, mortifagos entraron abriéndose paso entre los escombros y derivando a los guardias que se habían librado de los dementores, los gritos de euforia no se hicieron esperar pero luego fueron callando para luego hacer reverencia al paso que un individuo entraba caminaba con decisión y orgullo, paro en el centro de una de tantas celdas que los mortifagos habían abierto un circulo se formo alrededor suyo, miro su entorno y fijo su mirada rojiza a un individuo alto, cabello largo y rubio, demacrado y facciones afiladas, este aun mantenía su cabeza gacha haciendo que unos mechones cayeran al frete, Voldemort saco su varita señalándolo y sin mas le lanzo un maleficio

-crucio- el hombre cayó de rodillas frente a él y con su fría y tétrica voz Voldemort continuo hablando pausadamente –Nos volvemos a ver… Lucius… acaso creíste que te dejaría tan pronto?

-Mi señor…yo…-Articulaba con dificultad e intentaba levantar su cabeza tenia sus brazos alrededor de su torso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Voldemort le había lanzado otro cruciatus – lo lamento Lucius, pero eso era una pregunta retorica- lo decía mientras esbozaba una tétrica sonrisa

-Dejame informarte personalmente, que para mi fortuna; tu y los mortifagos idiotas que se dejaron capturar en el ministerio tendrán una deuda eterna conmigo- su sonrisa se ancho un poco, Lucius estaba en el suelo en posición fetal y con los ojos cerrado del fuerte dolor, unos quejidos se escaparon de su garganta. La sonrisa de Voldemort se borro completamente, Lucius comenzó a levitar como si tuviera una soga invisible que lo hubiera atrapado y lo asfixiara, sus pies topaban con el techo de la celda, su cabeza pronto sintió la presión de su sangre dificultándole su respiración. Voldemort se mantuvo sereno pero sus ojos se veían mas que nunca centellantes de rabia – ¿Acaso te estas quejando?-dijo iracundo- ¡¡No estas de acuerdo conmigo!!- Mientras lo decía empuñaba más su varita. Lucius solo entrecerró los ojos un poco, aguantando el dolor unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a escurrir de su frente que cayeron a los pies de Voldemort un incomodo silencio se hizo presente durante unos segundos que parecieron horas y haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para poder hablar.

- No… mi señor…yo siempre…estaré con usted- Voldemort lo miro como si fuera una escoria mas de esa celda, se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, bajando su varita haciendo que Lucius cayera

-Por tu bien y el de tu familia, espero así sea-camino hacia la salida-Ahora vámonos- Voldemort se alejo con paso firme, todos los mortifagos salieron después de él y desaparecieron sin dejar "rastro".

Unas horas más tarde varios hombres algunos más altos y fornidos que otros, inspeccionaban el mismo lugar donde Voldemort y sus seguidores habían estado. Un hombre de estura media, robusto que vestía de traje y de sombrero de bombín, se acerco a un joven mas alto y delgado que también vestía de traje, el cual al ver que el individuo se acercaba decidió interceptarlo par informarle lo acontecido.

-Sin duda esto ha sido obra de **quien-usted-ya- sabe- **En su voz se oía frustración y temor

-Claro, --miro alrededor--por que motivo se pudo llegar antes?

-Bueno ellos han utilizado un hechizo para evitar que nosotros apareciéramos

-y los guardias? – Decía mientras daba unos cuantos pasos y para observar mejor su entorno

-La mayoría han muerto, solo hay dos vivos pero están inconscientes y la verdad no hay muchas esperanzas de que vivan

-Como sea, debemos informar todo esto al resto del ministerio y a los medios…

-Eso no será necesario—interrumpió un tercero

Los dos hombres se giraron para observar de frente a su nuevo interlocutor

-¿¡¡¡Ministro!!!?- Dijo el joven sorprendido

-No será necesario avisar a lo medios- Dijo el ministro mientras caminaba hacia ellos

-Pero…-Dijo el hombre que llevaba el sombrero, mas no termino su frase ya que el ministro lo interrumpió

-Mientras menos gente sepa que hay **mas** mortifagos sueltos en las calles listos para hacer sus atrocidades será lo mejor.—se acerco al hueco en la pared.

;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;*

Varios kilómetros de distancia, una fría neblina flotaba cubriendo unos grandes y bellos jardines de una lujosa mansión de arquitectura de la época de romanticismo con toques góticos, sus puertas eran amplias hechas de roble, en su interior su piso era de mármol en el techo colgaban candelabros de oro con adornos del mas fino cristal.

Un joven de cabello rubio platinado, con cuerpo atlético gracias al entrenamiento de quidditch, se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación, viendo un punto fijo en el techo perdido en sus pensamientos:

"_Valla esto es extraño, demasiado extraño, jamás me hubiera imaginado que mi padre terminara en azkaban;… me alegro por mi madre nunca la había visto tan tranquila, relajada podría decirse que ahora si es feliz"-_en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa_-"Ahora podemos hablar sin temor a que nos oiga, pasar ratos sin gritos, sin pelear, incluso nos reímos y de cualquier cosa",-_De repente draco alzo su mano en forma de puño y su rostro se tenso y dijo en voz alta _-__**¡juro con mi vida que mi madre, a partir de hoy solo pasara días felices, y estará tranquila, ¡ eso lo juro!!-**_

Un fuerte "crack" lo saco de sus pensamientos provocándole un respingo.

-Joven Malfoy, el desayuno esta listo – hablo un elfo domestico

-No te he dicho que no te aparezcas de improvisto?- dijo draco sereno y arqueando una ceja

-¡Oh!, perdone!-chillo el elfo domestico

-Esta bien por esta ocasión- dijo aun sereno- enseguida bajo- se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la puerta que daba al baño, cuando la abrió se detuvo y dándole la espalda al elfo pregunto- ¿mi madre... ya se levanto?-

-S… si… joven Malfoy, tie… tiene po…poco rato- chillo el elfo

Draco solo asintió con su cabeza y entro al cuarto de baño cuando se cerraba la puerta se escucho nuevamente la voz chillona del elfo

-con su permiso joven Malfoy- y con otro fuerte "crack" desapareció de la habitación

Draco se miro frente al espejo, el cual marcaba que ya no era un niño que hacia lo que se plazca; si no que ya era un hombre, su rostro afilado parecido al de su padre, su cuerpo había embarnecido (y tenía una postura como la de un dios), un mechón de cabello caía por su frente el cual se encargo de retirar con su mano.

-No cabe duda cada ves me parezco mas a ti… padre- dijo con pesadez- cada ves soy mas un Malfoy-En su rostro mostraba repulsión ante tal comentario.

Se desvistió y camino hacia la regadera, hoy no tenia ganas de meterse a la tina; abrió la llave dejando caer agua fría sobre su cuerpo, alzo su rostro para que se le mojara como tratando que el agua se llevara todos esos pensamientos que lo entristecían.

Mientras tanto en el comedor.

Una mujer esbelta, alta y de cutis pálido, su cabello rubio y largo que caía por su espalda; se encontraba colocando un arreglo de flores sobre la mesa, detalle que daba un contraste a esa fría habitación.

-Askur, ven aquí – dijo con arrogancia.

- Llamo señora- hablo tímidamente el elfo

-Si, cuando mi hijo entre quiero que todo este listo para él.

-como usted diga

-eso es todo retírate- el elfo solo asintió y con un "crack" desapareció

La mujer saco su varita y la agito haciendo que las cortinas se corrieran para que los pocos rayos de sol entraran a la habitación iluminándola y con otro movimiento de varita hizo que el ventanal que estaba frente a ella se abriera, una fría brisa de aire golpeo su rostro, la neblina se había comenzado a desvanecerse, el jardín comenzaba a verse, con sus enormes arboles con sus ramas extendidas hacia el cielo como intentando tomar un trozo de él. Sus hermosas fuentes pero sin duda lo mas bello eran sus grandes y variados rosales que en ellos había.

-Madre, buen día!- Decía draco desde el arco de la puerta mientras se acomodaba un puño de su camisa, en la mesa apareció el desayuno ya listo; Narcissa se giro y avanzo hasta el comedor y con otro movimiento de varita cerro la ventana abierta, draco avanzo hacia su madre que ya había tomado asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Buen día hijo- draco tomo asiento mientras Narcissa dio un vistazo al periódico

"_Parece ser que no hay noticias del señor tenebroso y los mortifagos,… tal parece que la prensa ha decidido ocultar información" _ pensaba Narcissa

-Hay algo nuevo en el diario de hoy?- preguntaba draco mientras se servía algo de jugo

-No, las mismas tonterías de siempre- Narcissa dejo el diario a un lado y comenzó a servirse también un poco de jugo- Haz dormido bien hijo?

- Si muy bien, y ese arreglo quien lo manda?

-Te gusta?

-mmm, -lo examinaba detalladamente- es bello, ¿de donde es? ¿Quién lo manda?

-Nadie lo manda, son flores del jardín- decía con una sonrisa

-Tu lo hiciste- preguntaba incrédulo mientras observaba a su madre

- Claro, acaso creías que fue algún elfo domestico?- decía con un tono ofendido

-No, creo que ninguna criatura mágica podría igualar su talento madre- la adulaba mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia, Narcissa sonrió ante eso, pero intentaba mantener su rostro sereno

-Pues yo opino que es una porquería por decirlo menos- draco levanto rápidamente su cabeza y miraba al arreglo de flores y su madre quien había soltado una gran carcajada al ver el rostro de confusión de su hijo. Ambos rieron un rato después seguían hablando de cualquier cosa, era sin duda un desayuno agradable de principio a fin, a diferencia de los que habían vivido al lado de Lucius ahora era todo paz para ellos dos.

- Mi señora la correspondencia llego- hablo Askur desde la puerta

-Bien, dámela- y con un chasquido de dedos aparecieron varios cartas sobre la mesa y con indiferencia hablo otra vez- Puedes retirarte

-Algo importante?- preguntaba Draco mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta y con una seña le dio a entender al elfo que limpiara la mesa

-Al parecer solo la carta de hogwarts- le mostraba la carta

-Que alegría saber eso ¬¬-ironizo un poco- lastima que este año no contaran con mi presencia-termino con autosuficiencia

-Hijo eso ni lo pienses, tu draco malfoy terminaras tus estudios quieras o no- le reprocho su madre

-Madre yo no regresare, si voy usted se quedara sola y mi deber es cuidarla ante todas las cosas - dijo firme de su decisión; Narcissa sonrió ante la terminación de su hijo

-Hijo, yo estaré bien he vivido en esta casona desde hace mucho y ambos sabemos que ya no es igual que antes- tomo la mano de draco- he iras al colegio por que te lo ordeno!, no se dice mas.- Draco refunfuño por lo bajo.

-Las otras cartas de quienes son?-dijo draco intentando cambiar el tema; consiguiéndolo

-Personas "amigas" de tu padre, todos son repetitivos-dijo con una mueca digna de un malfoy- _"Narcissa no debes preocuparte esto solo es una mala racha, veras que todo terminara pronto"_- decía imitando de manera cómica, draco sonreía de manera radiante como nunca antes-_"ahora solo debes preocuparte por tu hijo" _ y una ves que te mencionan comienzan diciendo- observo por un instante a su hijo para después continuar-_"Draco ya es todo un hombre, mira nada mas lo alto que sea a puesto, encantador, guapo y no solo eso es un excelente mago, uno de los mejores sin duda; si Salazar lo viera estaría orgulloso de él y de que estuviera en slytherin "_ -cada comentario hacia que el ego de draco creciera mas, y su sonrisa se ensanchara de igual manera- _"Cada día se parece más a su padre, es __**todo un malfoy**__"_

_--_Genial –contesto en tono sarcástico y su buen humor había sido remplazado por la sensación que había probado algo en mal estado, Narcissa notando el cambio en su hijo giro su cabeza hacia el arreglo de flores y continúo

--Siempre que dicen eso de ti les aseguro que están equivocados, eres un malfoy si lo admito pero totalmente diferente a tu padre no importa lo que digan

--pero—Narcissa coloco un dedo sobre sus labios

--No olvides que también eres un **Black**—Draco la observo extrañado

--Y que significa eso? –Su madre le miro nuevamente y sonrió, tomo una servilleta y se levanto de su asiento, draco hizo lo mismo (por educación los hombre se levantan de la mesa cada ves que la mujer lo haga y hacen lo mismo cuando vuelven a sentarse) Narcissa humedeció la servilleta acercándose a su hijo y la froto en las comisuras de la boca de draco de manera cariñosa, él se quedo inmóvil ante la reacción de su madre

--Eso significa que también llevas mi sangre, y que eres las esperanza de esta familia, por que eres lo único bueno que tiene, así como aquel arreglo que es lo que ilumina esta fría habitación dándole un toque mas acogedor –draco giro su cabeza para ver mejor las flores sobre la mesa, estas habían tomado movimiento y habían dejado de ser un sencillo arreglo, sus flores se multiplicaban, unas incluso eran de colores mas llamativos combinación de otras dos y pareciera que ese ahora gran arreglo tuviera luz propia, Narcissa tomo las manos de draco el volvió a mirarla

--Sigues ensuciándote como cuando eras niño --Narcissa sonrio y le entrego la servilleta, paso su mano por el cabello de su hijo y le beso la frente y sin mas dejo la habitación dejando atrás a Draco confundido.

;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;*

La mañana era fresca, el sol había comenzado a salir haciendo cálidas las calles, las cuales estaban vacías dado que era muy temprano, tres personas caminaban por la acera, un hombre de ya avanzada edad, alto y de una barba tan larga y platinada además de una vestimenta muy extravagante, inspeccionaba los jardines de aquel barrio tan común, a su derecha camina una mujer de facciones severas, llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada y su cabello estaba recogido por un moño y se veía claramente disgustado pero no tanto como el tercer acompañante su vestimenta totalmente negra, su cabello negro, grasiento que tocaba su hombro, el anciano se detuvo frente a una casa de dos plazas, con un bello jardín de diferentes flores, la fachada de la casa era blanca y en buzón tenia un pequeño letrero _" Fam. Granger". _El anciano llamo a la puerta unas 2 veces miro a su alrededor inspeccionando una vez mas, puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Sra. Castaña

--En que puedo ayudarlos?

--Bueno días, Sra. Granger nosotros venimos del mundo mágico, somos… profesores de su hija y… tenemos que informarle algo sumamente importante, nos permitiría pasar?

--Oh! Claro, claro pasen, sean bienvenidos, la sala esta por aquí—Decía después de haber cerrado la puerta—tomen asiento, desean tomar algo?-los invitados intercambiaron miradas y el mismo anciano contesto

--Lo que nos quiera ofrecer-le sonrió

--Bien, siéntanse como en su casa-

--Disculpe la Srta. Granger…

--Mi hija aun no baja, pero si es necesario ire por ella-

--No, aun no—

--Bueno en seguida regreso

Unos minutos después el Sr. y Sra. Granger ocuparon también la sala, en la mesa central de la sala estaba la charola con galletas y la cafetera y cada uno de los presentes tenia una taza en mano, hubo un corto silencio, el matrimonio se veía nervioso hasta que el Sr. Granger se atrevió a preguntar

--Bueno y cuando hay que ir al juzgado?—los invitados se vieron sorprendidos ante tal pregunta

--Perdón?-

--Si, bueno mi hija ha comentado en algunas ocasiones que esta prohibido hacer magia fuera de la escuela hasta que tengan la mayoría de edad, de lo contrario serán juzgados o algo así—Jane afirmo moviendo la cabeza tímidamente—Pero lo de la explosión fue culpa mía—termino George

-Explosión? –pregunto Mcgonagall mientras dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesa

--"magia fuera del colegio" –susurro Snape para que solo lo escuchara Dumbledore, quien solo sonrió y le siguió la corriente al Sr. Granger preguntándole

--La explosión como ocurrió exactamente? --Tratando de poner cara seria

--Bueno, yo estaba en el baño afeitándome cuando por accidente tire unos frascos y estos se mesclaron y comenzó a salir humo de diferente colores y después comenzó arder y después apareció mi hija con varita en mano y me saco de ahí, ella tubo que utilizar magia para salvarme—finalizo un poco nervioso

--Pero se encuentra en perfectas condiciones no es así?—Inquirió Snape

--Así es, estoy perfectamente bien—

--Pero no etaria mal que lo examinara y a su hija también

--No eso no será necesario estamos bien los dos

--Y usted donde se encontraba?-Pregunto nuevamente Snape dirigiéndose a la Sr.

--Preparaba mi cosas del trabajo mientras contestaba el teléfono cuando escuche un fuerte ruido así que subí lo mas pronto posible y me encontré con Hermione que sacaba a su padre del baño.

--Y ahora duerme no es así?—intervino Mcgonagall

--En la madrugada tenia temperatura, así que esta descansando en su habitación

--Están seguros de eso?—pregunto Snape mientras sonreía de lado de manera burlona

--Que insinúa?—respondió Jane ofendida mirando a Snape

--Mienten… simplemente eso… y si lo niegan será verdad

--Simplemente cuenten el verdadero relato de lo sucedido, a su hija no le pasara nada y nos ayudaría mucho—les sonrió amable como solo el podría hacerlo

--Su hija hace magia fuera del colegio, verdad?-pregunto Mcgonagall, el matrimonio asintió con la cabeza

--Desde cuando exactamente? –pregunto Snape

--Hace un año o año y medio…no lo recuerdo la verdad—contesto Jane

--No tienen de que preocuparse la Srta. Granger no ira a juicio, ya que al parecer encontró la manera de no ser detectada—contesto un poco molesta

--Pero si lo deseas podemos castigarla en el colegio para que no lo vuelva hacer—Termino Snape con una sonrisa, Mcgonagall lo vio severamente

--Deben sentirse orgullosos de su hija ya que a creado un campo protector para que no se den cuenta los demás magos que aquí hay magia y eso es algo que magos ya experimentados les cuesta trabajo, pero las noticias que les traigo no… no son muy alentadoras.— Dumbledore hizo una pausa, el matrimonio Granger se hundió mas en el sofá—Supongo que habrán escuchado alguna vez, que en el mundo mágico se viven tiempos difíciles,… hay una guerra –Los padres de Hermione enlazaron sus manos—Y muchos inocentes se están muriendo, me refiero a gente que sus padres no poseen magia, … y estamos tomando medidas de seguridad extremas, resulta que su hija esta muy involucrada en esta guerra y corre peligro igual que ustedes.

--Como que esta involucrada?... eso no puede ser verdad?—pregunto alarmada Jane

--Bueno, ella se ha involucrado por ser…como decirlo…-Decía Mcgonagall, pero la frase fue completada por Snape—Por ser amiga de Harry Potter –haciendo énfasis en lo último

--Harry Potter?—Dijeron al unisonó—Pero que tiene que ver él?

--Al joven Potter lo buscan desde que era un bebe, ya que el ha podido vencer en mas de una ocasión al que no debe ser nombrado, les diríamos su nombre pero hemos descubierto que lo han hecho tabú y si lo pronuncias aparecerán sus servidores y mataron todo aquello que se mueva, por supuesto nadie pensó que regresaría, todos lo dieron por muerto, cuando fallo al atacar a los Potter,

--Tenia entendido que Harry es huérfano y vivía con sus tíos—

--Así es, el objetivo en aquel entonces era matar a Harry pero los que murieron fueron sus padres…y el que no debe ser nombrado perdió su poder, pero a regresado –Dumbledore tomo de su café

--Y como entenderán el no se detendrá hasta dañar y matar a Harry y su hija es un blanco muy factible, nuestra gente los a protegido pero ya es momento de cambiar de estrategia por que esto ya resulta ser un tanto obvio, y el trabajo que ha hecho su hija al crear este campo mágico para no detectar magia, no había visto un hechizo como este, gente que intenta realizar un hechizo similar no siempre son resultados positivos, siempre hay algo que los delata y ya tienen experiencia—tomo otra galleta-- su hija es excepcional.

--Volviendo a las medidas de seguridad—Dijo Snape notando que Dumbledore había desviado el tema

--Cierto, --dejo la taza y las galletas—nuestro plan consiste en que tenemos que separarlos, alejarlos completamente de su hija, esto es darles una nueva vida no sabrán nada de ella, les borraremos la memoria y tendrán empleos nuevos , posiblemente vivan en otro país y no tendrán idea delo que esta ocurriendo en realidad, siempre estarán vigilados por magos

--Prácticamente no sabrán absolutamente nada del mundo mágico, no sabrán que existimos; serán muggles normales y comunes—Opino Snape tranquilamente

--Que!!? …Quieren que olvidemos a nuestra hija justo cuando hay una guerra en su mundo y ella esta sumamente involucrada—grito Jane con lagrimas de sus ojos

--No hay necesidad de gritar, contamos en que todo volverá a la normalidad cuando termine

--Claro, eso será cuando dentro de 30 años o tal vez unos 100 y eso si en dado caso en que ustedes sean los que ganen—Dijo George elevando cada vez mas la voz—Saben que no necesitamos de su "protección" mi hija no volverá jamás a ese mundo, ¡¡JAMAS!!

--Esto es por su bien estar—Trato de explicar Mcgonagall

--Mi bien estar?,…ja!—ironizo con enfado Jane—Mi bien estar es estar con Hermione, mi hija!!!!! Ella es lo único para mi, acaso no lo entienden!!?

--Mire, podemos ocultarlos a ustedes y a su hija sin borrarles la memoria pero si los mortifagos los descubren,… los torturaran hasta sacarles información, los mataran y le pondrán una trampa de muerte a su hija… --la voz de la profesora sonaba fuerte y severa al principio pero fue aminorando después

--No tienen de que preocuparse, ya que ella también los olvidara—Agrego Snape

--Entonces ella también nos olvidara?

--Esperamos que no sea tan necesario… creo que… con que solo sepa que ustedes no la recuerdan y que toda su vida cambiara… ella no tendrá rastro alguno de ustedes—Contesto Dumbledore con toda tranquilidad

En ese en momento se escucharon sosollos provenientes de pasillo que daban hacia las escaleras, pronto en el arco de la puerta apareció una joven de cabello castaño y ondulado sin peinar, sus labios rosas palidos, y sus mejillas enrojecidas por que sus ojos marrones lloraban, vestida aun con el pijama en tono amarrillo con un estampado en el costado y tenia su varita ristre

--Nadie me separara de mi familia

--Hermione – contestaron sorprendidos sus padres

--Primero que nada,… baja esa varita niña insolente—Contesto Snape molesto

--Tome asiento—Le invito Dumbledore, Hermione obedeció mas no bajo su varita—Usted mejor que nadie sabe como esta la situación en el mundo mágico y por el bien estar de usted y el de su familia serán separados, sus padres no sabrán nada de usted y viceversa

--No pueden hacer eso—

--Creo que eso no es decisión suya

--Bien sabemos que esta guerra no comenzó ayer, y si mi familia y yo corriéramos algún peligro ya hubiéramos sufrido alguna agresión, por que claro esta hubieran seguido cada uno de nuestros movimientos

--Eso se debe a que ha hecho un buen trabajo al esconderse

--Pero si se supone que me buscan, se supone que me vigilan así tienen tiempo tras de mi y pudieron atacar antes del hechizo—hubo una pausa, Dumbledore dejo su taza en la mesa y miro a Hermione directamente a los ojos

--No se olvide de la orden, siempre estamos muy pendientes de sus movimientos, y para nuestra fortuna, me alegra decir que tanto usted como sus amigos se han fortalecido, además ellos los subestimaron jamás consideraron vigilarlos

--No tienes de que preocuparte—Intervino Snape quien sonrió maliciosamente, Hermione se extraño ante tal gesto

--La verdad no veo necesidad de separarnos, mis padres no corren ningún riesgo

--Eso es ahora, pero que pasara mañana—Colaboro Mcgonagall

--Yo tengo una propuesta mejor, si el caso es irnos entonces así será, pero Hermione vendrá con nosotros y no volverá al mundo mágico hasta que toda esa revuelta termine—termino con firmeza George

--Bien, ya no queda mas por decir…se cuando he perdido una batalla—dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro y se ponía de pie—pero antes quisiera ofrecer un buen trago de hidromiel a su salud y suerte…Snape podrías…

--"_Que rayos pasa, hay algo sumamente raro en todo esto_"—pensó Hermione

--Claro--Snape hizo a parecer una botella en su mano y Mcgonagall había transformado las tazas en copas

--Profesora haría el honor de servir las copas

--claro profesor Dumbledore—sirvio la primera copa y se la entrego al viejo director, después al matrimonio Granger así seguía sirviendo en las copas hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta

--Quien podrá ser?—pensó en voz alta Jane –Podrias ir haber hija?

--Emm?... claro –Hermione salió al corredor para abrir la puerta, volvió a sonar el timbre—Voy—contesto, pero al abrir la puerta, no había absolutamente nadie, la calle estaba completamente vacia, Hermione se asomo tratando de ver si había alguien escondido tratando de jugar una broma, pero no encontró a nadie; así que regreso sobre sus pasos cerro la puerta y camino pronto hacia sus padres, sentía como se hacia un nudo es su estomago; había caído en una trampa, _"curiosamente Snape, el profesor de pociones hace aparecer una botella de hidromiel, y casualmente suena la puerta pero no había nadie", _en el marco de la puerta se apareció Mcgonagall con una sonrisa poco usual en ella

--No puedes hacer nada, ya es tarde-susurro cuando pasaba a su lado

Hermione se sobre salto ante lo dicho vio como sus padres estaban por beber el ultimo sorbo de sus copas

--No!!!-grito intento correr, pero Snape se interpuso en su camino, ella trato de evadirlo pero la había sujetado del brazo, forcejearon un poco hasta que Hermione le dio una patada en la espinilla para luego patearle en la entrepierna, haciendo Snape se doblara del dolor, cuando ella se libero, sus padres habían lo habían bebido todo

--A su salud—Escucho la voz de Dumbledore muy lejos, solo podía ver como sus padres habían soltado las copas, rompiéndose y esparciendo pequeños vidrios como gotas de agua por el suelo, y ellos yacían tendidos en suelo inconscientes, corrió hasta ellos pero algo se lo impedía giro abruptamente y vio como su profesora la retenía de un brazo sintió su ira hacia que hirviera su sangre y con toda la fuerza que pudo empujo a su profesora, quien cayo como soldadito de plomo, se avalanzo sobre sus padres y los abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, no sintió cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, la rabia y el coraje dominaban su mente y lo único que deseaba era _**venganza **_, se levanto aun con lagrimas en los ojos, lo siguiente paso como en cámara lenta

--Crucio!!!—grito, el rayo de luz iba en dirección de Dumbledore quien estaba tan tranquilo como si nada malo pasara, al mismo tiempo Snape había lanzado un hechizo

--Depulso!!—el hechizo toco a Dumbledore quien salió disparado hacia el sofá de alado evitando el crucio de Hermione, Snape corrió hacia Hermione y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que ella giro perdiendo su varita al caer al suelo, Hermione pudo notar que en los ojos tan negros de Snape y que siempre muestran indiferencia, ahora ardían de coraje

--Severus…--se escucho la voz de Dumbledore algo irritado—esa no es manera de solucionar las cosas—se paro frente a Hermione, levanto su varita hacia el rostro de ella—siempre hay mas soluciones—sonrió al terminar su frase, un destello de luz le dio de lleno a Hermione haciendo que quedara inconsciente.

;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;* ;¨+;*

Espero les haya gustado mi historia, es … se podría decir que es la primera vez que subo una

Espero sus comentarios sean buenos, malos, de todo tipo :D

Tratare de subir pronto el segundo capitulo

Sayonara!


	2. noticias

**=N0oticias=**

Los rayos de sol se clavan por las rendijas se la ventana, posándose en el rostro de un moreno de cabello azabache, sus ojos se arrugaban impidiendo el paso de la luz, se giro hacia el otro extremo de la cama, pero el fuerte ronquido de su pelirojo amigo con quien compartía habitación, abrió un ojo haciendo notar el tono esmeralda y sintiéndose un poco perturbado, se giro sobre si para quedar boca arriba levanto un poco su cabeza para liberar su almohada y colocarla sobre su rostro cerro los ojos intentando nuevamente de llamar a Morfeo, casi lo conseguía cuando sintió que algo había brincado a su cama y se acomodaba a su lado, a Harry no le dio importancia y trato de nueva cuenta seguir durmiendo movió una de sus piernas para acomodarse mejor , volvió a sentir movimiento en su cama pero hizo caso omiso, Harry comenzaba adormitar cuando movió su otra pierna y fue ahí cuando sintió que unas garras traspasaban las cobijas con las que se cubría aferrándose a su pierna, no puedo evitar que un **gran** grito se le escapara, haciendo que Ron cayera de su cama asustado y dando de manotazos , crookshanks salió corriendo de la habitación después de recibir un golpe con la almohada, pronto en el arco de la puerta aparecieron la señora e hija Weasley

- que son esos gritos?-

-que sucede?-preguntaba Ron desde el suelo algo aturdido y adolorido

-nada grave señora Weasley -contesto Harry algo ruborizado-solo fue el gato

-gato?... cual gato? –pregunto ron

-el gato de Hermione… cual mas va hacer ron?-opino la pequeña Weasley

-Hermione?...ella esta aquí?-dijo muy sonriente Harry, lo que a Ginny no le gusto para nada

-si… llego por la madrugada-contesto recelosa

-ejem-se aclaro la garganta la Sra. Weasley –Harry cariño será mejor que bajes a desayunar ahora,… y tu Ronald levántate no seas holgazán!!!,…. Ginny hija por favor pon la mesa-la Sra. Salió empujando a su hija a tropezones

-por que no habrá subido Hermione a saludarnos?-dijo Harry mientras se colocaba sus gafas

-ya sabes como es Hermione, muy seguro esta con sus ideas raras-decía el pelirojo mientras buscaba su ropa

-pero,… es Hermione… ella siempre nos despierta

-Harry no te preocupes de seguro mi madre le puso hacer algo súper aburrido además es temprano y es sábado me imagino que por lo menos alguna vez nos dejara dormir más

-si pero…

-como sea…yo me iré a desayunar,…nos vemos abajo-ron salió de la habitación pero antes le aventó su almohada a Harry y salió corriendo escaleras abajo riendo

Ya en el comedor

-Ronald deja ese pan

-pero mamá…tengo hambre…además hace rato dijiste que bajáramos a desayunar y ahora me quitas mi pan

-Aunque tengas hambre Ronald tendrás que esperar a los demás me as escuchado?

Ron ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar y refunfuñaba muy por lo bajo para que su mamá no lo escuchara y no lo regañara mas, Harry se acerco a la mesa para tomar asiento al lado de ron

-buenos días familia-saludaron alegremente Fred y George desde la puerta, los gemelos iban cada mañana a desayunar ellos decían que no había desayuno igual al que hacia su madre

-buenos días Fred,… George-saludaron todos

- llegan justo a tiempo, por fin ya podremos desayunar-comento ron

-donde esta Hermione?-pregunto Harry, ron se hundió mas en su asiento

-Hermione?!!!...ella esta aquí??- preguntaron al unisonó los gemelos- donde esta??

-Ah no de eso nada me oyen, no quiero que la molesten-su madre los señalaba con un cucharon a los gemelos

-que!!?,… molestarla ¡??... nosotros!!!?...madre!!-Fred y George fingieron indignación—nosotros seriamos incapaces de hacer algo así—contestaron en tono burlón y sarcástico—solo queremos saber donde esta,… solo eso-sonrieron

-esta dormida en el sillón de la sala-dijo Ginny restándole importancia

-dormida… en la sala? –contestaron Harry, Fred y George

-si… acaso no la vieron??-dijo burlona Ginny

Los cuatro jóvenes voltearon hacia la sala, Fred y George fueron los primeros en salir seguidos de Harry y Ron, Ginny espero que todos salieran de la cocina cada uno de ellos fue discreto en salir para que su madre no se diera cuenta

Hermione se encontraba dormida muy cómoda apoyada en su brazo izquierdo y algunos mechones rebeldes caían por su rostro los cinco jóvenes la miraron fijamente, claro que cada quien la observaba con intenciones distintas…

-si esta durmiendo en el sillón como dijo Ginny ya podemos irnos a desayunar-dijo Ron ya un poco molesto

-ay Ron… Ron –decían los gemelos mientras movían su cabeza negativamente –me sorprende que seas nuestro hermano, con tu mente tan estrecha

-bueno quieren hacer su absurda broma de una vez para ir a desayunar-dijo una vez mas Ron

-tu nada mas piensas en comida—dijo Fred—George podrías hacer los honores

-por supuesto Fred y tu Ron mira y aprende de los maestros-dicho esto Fred le paso un frasco a su gemelo, el cual se agacho para quedar a la altura su rostro abrió el frasco y tomo el ungüento negro y puso en la mano derecha de Hermione que era la que estaba libre y colgaba a un lado-listo Fred por favor continua con crookshanks –el gato se encontraba durmiendo en el respaldo de ese mismo sillón, Fred saco su varita y señalo su cola

-espera que van hacer, no entiendo-dijo Harry nervioso

-tranquilo Potter… solo observa-contesto George y asintió con la cabeza para que su gemelo continuara, la varita de Fred se acercaba lentamente todos sentían la adrenalina correr por sus cuerpos, el hecho de ser atrapados por su madre o que Hermione se despertara antes de lo previsto o que e mismo gato se desertara al simple rose de la varita y se les aventara encima, cuando la varita apenas toco la cola del gato todos sintieron su pulso acelerase aun mas y entonces Fred murmuro mientras que George movía su boca al mismo tiempo, un rayo azul verdoso salió de la punta hacia la cola del gato una ligera carga eléctrica recorrió al gato que hizo que brincara y se esponjara y saliera disparado contra su dueña quien también grito y además manoteo para quitarse a su propio gato de encima que la rasguñaba a diestra y siniestra como si su vida dependiera de eso, el gato salió volando cuando Hermione pudo tomarlo y lo arrojo lo mas lejos que pudo pero ella también cayo del sillón, los gemelos no paraban de reír, Ron por su parte se acerco a ella entre risas, se agacho hasta quedar enfrente de Hermione que se guía tendida en el suelo

-oye herms… -no hubo respuesta por parte de ella- ya levántate no es para tanto- comenzó a picarle su mejilla con su dedo

-Hermione?... contesta… estas bien?—pregunto Harry mientras rodeaba el sillón y se acercaba a ella, ron seguía picando la mejilla de Hermione, todos pararon de reír al no haber respuesta de ella

Hermione estas bien?--- preguntaron los gemelos con una sonrisa en su rostro y agarrándose la panza por haber reído tanto, pero pronto cambiaron su postura –Uh uh!!!—dijeron haciendo que los demás los vieran asustados

-Uh uh! ¿Que es **Uh uh**?**—**preguntó Harry mientras tanto Ron seguía picando la mejilla de Hermione

-mamá se acerca, Ginny sabes que hacer;… ahora vete!!!-dijo George, la pequeña Weasley había corrido a la cocina para interceptar a su madre y en un rápido movimiento rasgo su blusa

-¿Qué...que van hacer ahora?.... y donde va Ginny?– levanto la voz Ron

-cállate y apártate… déjanos trabajar-contesto Fred, pero antes de lo planeado para los gemelos… Hermione había reaccionado y Ron aun no dejaba de hundir su dedo en su mejilla; lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan rápido

-Aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!-un gran grito salió por parte de Hermione

-Aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!- asustando a los demás, ella al intentar levantarse se topo con la cabeza de Ron y ambos cayeron al suelo los gemelos comenzaron a reír como desquiciados, Harry corrió para auxiliar a su mejor amiga pero no contaba que en su camino se atravesaría crookshanks que aun se encontraba enojado por haberlo hechizado se lanzo contra la pierna de Harry, los gemelos se doblaban de la risa hasta que el mismo Harry les arrojo el gato quien los empezó a rasguñar Fred se lo pasaba George y viceversa, Hermione con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse en pie e intento ahorcar a Ron quien en su desesperación no vio en su camino a Harry lo cual provoco que chocaran de frente y ambos cayeron y Hermione tropezó con ellos, mientras tanto Ginny le lloraba a su madre por que su blusa favorita esta rota al grado que se encontraba en el piso pataleando, Molly intentaba tranquilizarla pero no había nada que funcionara en eso los gritos de la sala fueron mucho mas fuertes e ignorando a su propia hija que seguía en el suelo se encamino hacia la sala, Ginny vio que su madre se retiraba así que opto por aferrarse a su pierna, Molly le ordeno que la soltara pero Ginny nunca la soltó su madre perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre ella, mientras en la sala se escucho como se rompía el florero nuevo cuando George choco con la mesa por intentar defenderse de un furioso gato y Fred intentaba arrancarlo de la cara de su hermano, Hermione se monto en la espalda de Fred en defensa de su gato, el agua se rego en parte de la mesa y suelo; Harry y Ron estaban discutiendo y empujándose, George logro separar al gato de su cara y no lo pensó dos veces y lo aventó lo más lejos que pudo, el gato salió volando en dirección de la cocina pero para la suerte de crookshanks aterrizo en la cara de la Sra. Weasley que en ese momento se levantaba aun con su hija (adolorida por ser aplastada) lloriqueando y aferrada a su pierna, Molly gritaba por ayuda y solo en ese momento Ginny la soltó por que su atención estaba ahora en que su amado Harry que era agredido por Ron; en ese instante George corrió para separar a Hermione de Fred , por que ella seguía montada en él y le daba de golpes no se fija si acertaba o no, pero resbalo con el agua, cayendo como si fuera una tabla; Ginny salto sobre él y subió sobre la mesa de centro se preparó tomando todo el impulso posible y se aventó sobre Ron y con una facilidad que asombró a Ron y hasta el mismo Harry, Ginny comenzó a morder a su hermano, Harry aprovecho y salió corriendo tras Hermione que perseguía a los gemelos , la Sra. Weasley había roto la pecera, y había arrojado al gato hacia as bolas de lana y los ganchos de tejer encantados ahora se habían vuelto locos y la perseguían a ella y si eso no fuera suficiente en la estufa el almuerzo había comenzado a quemarse y una enorme flama iluminaba la cocina, los gemelos se percataron del fuego y corrieron hacia la cocina y tras ellos Hermione y Harry

-Rápido!!!...algo con que apagarlo—gritaron los gemelos

-hay que quitarlo del fuego-fue lo primero que dijo Harry—el traste quítalo del fuego

-buena idea;….pero con que lo quito-chillo George

.toma esto-Harry le arrojo los guantes para el horno—ya sácalo!!!

--yo no lo voy a sacar…sácalo tu Fred –dicho esto le paso los guantes

-que!!!??... yo no!!!... Hermione… tu eres mujer sácalo tú!!!—y le arrojo los guantes, y lo que menos esperaban sucedió, Hermione sorprendida de tener los guantes lo único que su mente pudo procesar fue arrojarlos y estos cayeron al fuego que creció mas

-Que demonios….!!!!—grito ron

-Apaguen eso!!!-grito Ginny

-Eso intentamos –contestaron Harry y los gemelos, entonces Hermione apareció armada con la escoba y de un golpe certero derribo el sartén en llamas que cayó en el fregadero lleno de agua donde se apago pero ahora era la escoba la que estaba en llamas, todos gritaron y comenzaron a pasarse la escoba entre los cinco hasta que esta cayo sobre la mesa quemando el mantel que había

-Rápido agua!!-grito Harry, la instrucción fue escuchada por Merlín o eso creyeron todos, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda la cocina se encontraba mojada y los seis jóvenes escurrían como si hubieran estado en una tormenta

-Q…Que pasó?-pregunto Ron

-Que pasó?....Te diré lo que pasó Ronald Bilius Weasley!!!-dijo una muy enfurecida Molly, todos se quedaron pasmados ante la imagen que veían, la Sra. Weasley tenia rasguños en la cara y brazos estaba con todo su cabello desordenado y tenia hebras de lana al colgando, no llevaba un zapato, su ropa estaba toda desalineada, pero sobre todo lo que dejaba paralizado era que llevaba su varita muy bien agarrada y señalaba cada uno de los jóvenes-Ustedes están en graves problemas!!!...miren lo que hicieron!!!....destrozaron la sala y no conforme con eso vienen y queman la cocina!!!—exploto la Sra. Weasley

--Mamá tranquila… sabes todo tiene una muy…simple y graciosa…explicación –dijeron los gemelos y sonrieron

-Así!!?.. pues quiero oírla—exigió su madre, los gemelos se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo volvieron su vista hacia su madre y contestaron al unisonó

-Ella fue!!!—señalaron a Hermione—ella empezó todo incluyendo el fuego en la mesa—la cara de Hermione paso a ser de terror, incluso perdiendo el color en su rostro

-Ya tuve suficiente-dijo en forma tajante- ustedes estarán castigados-dijo señalando a sus hijos

-No puede castigarlos por favor Sra. Weasley sus hijos no tuvieron toda la culpa yo también participe,… así que también soy culpable de los destrozos-dijo Harry tratando de sonar lo mas valiente que pudo, la Sra. Weasley se vio un poco asombrada ante respuesta, y los cinco jóvenes esperaban una respuesta similar por parte de Hermione pero nunca llegó

-pero Harry.…--empezó a decir Molly

-Sra. Weasley yo la considero como mi familia y si es necesario castígueme a mi también-Harry se sonrojo un poco pero estaba seguro de lo que había dicho y de reojo intento ver si Hermione contestaba

-Bien siendo así…. Ustedes cinco están castigados…

-Espera, por que solo nosotros cinco—pregunto Ron molesto

-Por la simple razón de que no hay mas culpables Ronald

-Esta Hermione!!!-contestaron al unisonó

-Por que la única victima de todo esto es ella---dijo Molly---ahora vayan a cambiarse

-Que!!!?... ella también es culpable

-Ya nada de quejas Fred, George…ahora a cambiarse—la Sra. Weasley dio por zancada la conversación, todos iban saliendo de la cocina –Hermione quédate—le pidió muy cortes, ella solo asintió

-crees que la regañe?—preguntó Harry , Ron afirmo solo con la cabeza

-Si,… eso merece…ella no puede salir tan campante de esto—dijo Ginny molesta

-Además viste todos los rasguños que tiene mi madre…y ella como es la dueña de ese animal…no va salir tan bien librada—completo Ron

-solo podemos decir una cosa—comento Fred

-nos alegra no estar en su lugar—completo George

Un cambio de ropa más tarde

Todo seguía igual de desordenado, Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sofá y tenía la mitad de la boca negra, lo que provoco risa de los demás

-Pero que fue lo que te paso Herms?—preguntó "inocentemente" Ginny

-Se pegó cuando salió de la cocina y se llevo se mano a la boca y se la ha pintado por que al parecer había un **ungüento **en ella—contestó Molly y asesinando con la mirada a Fred y George quienes ya se estaban riendo—quiero que se lo quiten!!—ordeno su madre

Ellos sonrieron y le dieron a Hermione un tarro blanco

-Solo úntalo se quita solo con esa crema si lo intentas con otras solo se extenderá

-genial!! –sonrió Ron pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que estaba en la mira de su madre pero lo salvo la campana mejor dicho su padre que en ese momento entraba a la casa

-Pero que sucedió aquí?... están todos bien?—pregunto mientras se quitaba la túnica y después fue a saludar a su esposa, cuando el Sr. Weasley dio un segundo vistazo se quedo observando a Hermione su rostro se puso totalmente serio- hola Hermione dime como estas hoy?..-

-Arthur necesito hablar contigo-lo interrumpió Molly

-hablar? …..Sobre que?

-Todos estos destrozos los hicieron tus hijos a la pobre de Hermione, vamos a la cocina-

- esta bien pero antes no te parece que deberíamos acomodar todo esto

-Hazlo tú que yo no tengo humor para eso- y sin mas la Sra. Weasley se fue a la cocina, por su

parte el Sr. Weasley reparo todo lo roto con su varita- Creo que debemos comprar mas peces… bueno en fin-se giro para poder a los jóvenes- chicos vayan a sus habitaciones

-Pero papá…

-Por favor… solo suban

-Esto es genial,… y aun tengo hambre-replico Ron desde las escaleras, el Sr. Weasley alcanzo a su mujer que ya lo esperaba sentada en la mesa

-Bien… ¿que hace ella aquí?-pregunto muy serio el Sr. Weasley

-Ella apareció en el pórtico esta mañana

-Como que apareció en el pórtico?....explícate

-Arthur dime que ocurrió

-Nada…. ¿que quieres que ocurra?

-yo no soy ninguna tonta y sabes perfectamente que la gente no aparece en los pórticos así como así

-Esta bien, solo mantén la calma…primero dime a que hora apareció

-Hoy en la mañana….Arthur Weasley solo dilo me pones nerviosa

-Hoy en la mañana?...-murmuro sorprendido el Sr. Weasley--- viste algo mas o a alguien?

-No había nadie más…de eso estoy segura….Arthur me estas alarmando dime que sucede—la señora Weasley había levantado un poco la voz

-Ayer por la mañana la casa de los Granger fue atacada—la Sra. Molly se llevo las manos a la boca para no dejar escapar su chillido--- La casa estaba totalmente destrozada, para todos….. Habían desaparecido los Granger; no había ni una pista de ellos, nada de su paradero y se sospecha que fueron unos mortifagos para ser más precisos….se dice que fue….** Lucios Malfoy**

-Pero…ese hombre esta en azkaban a….menos…que….—dijo una nerviosa Sra. Weasley

-Así es Molly…se rumora que hubo otra fuga en azkaban

-Como que se rumora?...No tienen pruebas?

-Sucede que…. hace ya como una semana….. no hubo respuesta por parte de azkaban y fueron a ver aurores hasta el mismo ministro…. se dice que escaparon… y eso es información confidencial y solo lo saben unos cuantos en el ministerio

-Entonces hay más mortifagos y uno de ellos es Lucius Malfoy

-así es… y se sospecha que fue él quien ataco su casa solo por que Hermione estuvo con Harry en el ministerio y una manera de lastimar a Harry es utilizar a sus seres queridos

-Pero Arthur si todo eso ya paso como, es que me vengo enterando de esto ahora-reclamo Molly—Que tal si atacan aquí también

-Tranquila los de la orden están vigilando nuestra casa, desde puntos estratégicos

-Pero que hay de los chicos, ellos….

-Ellos no tendrán por que enterarse….tranquila—dijo tomándola del brazo

-Pero hay que examinar a Hermione si esta bien-dijo una intranquila Molly

**-Mejor dicho para saber si es ella**—dijo serio el Sr. Weasley

Mientras esto sucedía abajo, los jóvenes habían entrado a la habitación de Ron y aun estaban enojados con Hermione y ella esta muy torpe con todos sus movimientos provocaba unas cuantas risas de los gemelos pero cuando ella los volteaba a ver ellos se hacían los locos

Harry comenzó la plática para que los ánimos se calmaran

-Dime Hermione que hiciste en estas vacaciones?

-La…vv-ver--dad n-no mu-mucho—tartamudeo al contestar y al momento piso una de las pelotas de quidditch cayendo de espaldas provocando una gran carcajada por parte de todos

-Lo siento –dijeron aun riéndose los gemelos mientras ambos la levantaban

-por que tartamudea?- pregunto Ron desde el otro lado de la cama

-Hermione abre la boca—le pidieron los gemelos, ella los obedeció—George ya viste eso—los demás se acercaron para ver por arriba de los hombros de los gemelos—Fred, crees que se expanda con la saliva

-¿que?…¿que es?....dejen ver—dijo Ginny que daba pequeños saltitos

-Bueno no es nada solo que—dijo Fred mientras daba media vuelta y camino hasta su mochila donde empezó a buscar—Hermione se pinto la lengua de negro—termino de decir George mientras sujetaba su lengua para mostrarla—Auuch---se quejo la castaña—tranquila tenemos la solución—canturreo Fred que regresaba con un frasco sin etiqueta—bien solo no te muevas, con un poco sobre tu lengua bastara –Hermione se quedo estática, bueno de hecho Harry, Ron y Ginny tampoco se movieron Fred abrió el frasco y la habitación se impregno de un olor nauseabundo que hizo que mas de uno retrocediera, Fred hundió dos dedos sacando una sustancia viscosa, mal oliente y de aspecto por demás desagradable

-Y-Yo n-no me p-pon pondré e-eso- replico Hermione alejándose lo mas que pudo hasta que choco con la pared

-Es por tu bien Hermione—le aseguro Ginny

-Claro, no tienes por que preocuparte—le dijo Harry, se acerco a George y le susurro—¿Es inofensivo, verdad? –este lo volteo a ver y le sonrió –Te aseguro que…no lo se—Harry palideció un poco—tranquilo si funciona…solo jugaba

-n-no im-importa y-yo n-no qui-quiero—

-Oye Hermione sabias que cada vez que hablas aparece un tic en tu cara—le comentó Ron con una sonrisa—Es muy gracioso

-Ca-callate R-Ron-

-oye si es cierto—dijeron los gemelos

-Di algo mas—le "animo" Ginny

-ya basta, debemos encontrar una solución a su problema-dijo Harry parándose frente a los Weasley, Hermione se acerco a él y lo abrazo por atrás, y este hecho no le gusto para nada a **Ginny **quien es seguida comento molesta

-La solución ya la tenemos Harry

-No debemos encontrar otra que no sea tan…

-Asquerosa-termino Ron, los gemelos se encogieron de hombros y guardaron el frasco

-bueno puede que el efecto termine dentro de un rato pero si se cansan de esperar aquí estará la solución

-Y que tal si se lava la boca?-pregunto Harry mientras la abrazaba—No habrá problema, o ¿si?

-No creo que haya problema alguno-dijeron los gemelos

-Bien-sonrió aliviado él y Hermione—

-Hermione donde esta tu maleta?—pregunto Ginny que ya tenia los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar las manos—ya hay que terminar con esto

-n-no lo se-contesto ella

-Como que no lo sabes?...donde la dejaste?—le pregunto Ron

-a lo mejor esta en sala-dijo George

-si recuerden que ella estaba durmiendo allá—termino su hermano

-Bueno iré por ella—se ofreció Harry

-yo te ayudo

-no Ginny mejor lo acompaño yo

-Pero Ron

-Ron tiene razón será mejor que el me acompañe

-Pero—alcanzo a decir la pelirroja

-Ginny conociendo a Hermione es mejor que valla a yo

Los dos amigos bajaron con mucha precaución las escaleras, brincando incluso los escalones que conocían que rechinaban

-Bien hay que darnos prisa antes que mamá se le ocurra venir—Harry solo asintió

-No la veo

-A lo mejor mamá la subió al cuarto de Ginny

-y si no la subió y si Hermione entro por la puerta de la cocina dejando su maleta allá

-Pero eso es ridículo Harry

-No….mira si entro por la cocina explica el por que dormía en el sofá y el por que no subió

-Entonces no tiene caso regresemos

-yo ceo que si echamos un vistazo solo para ver si esta ahí y si no pues vamos a la habitación e Ginny

-No creo que…oye espérame

Ambos se quedaron junto a la puerta, vieron que la Sra. Weasley les daba la espalda así que no tenían mucho de que preocuparse o eso pensaron

-no la veo Harry

-ni yo volvamos arriba- la voz de la Sra. Weasley los asusto y ellos quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, y se quedaron ahí escuchando la conversación

"_Arthur me estas alarmando dime que sucede—la señora Weasley había levantado un poco la voz_

_-Ayer por la mañana la casa de los Granger fue atacada—la Sra. Molly se llevo las manos a la boca para no dejar escapar su chillido--- La casa estaba totalmente destrozada, para todos….. Habían desaparecido los Granger; no había ni una pista de ellos, nada de su paradero y se sospecha que fueron unos mortifagos para ser más precisos….se dice que fue….__** Lucios Malfoy**_

_-Pero…ese hombre esta en azkaban a….menos…que….—dijo una nerviosa Sra. Weasley _

_-Así es Molly…se rumora que hubo otra fuga en azkaban__"_

_-Como que se rumora?...No tienen pruebas?_

_-Sucede que…. hace ya como una semana….. no hubo respuesta por parte de azkaban y fueron a ver aurores hasta el mismo ministro…. se dice que escaparon… y eso es información confidencial y solo lo saben unos cuantos en el ministerio_

_-Entonces hay más mortifagos y uno de ellos es Lucius Malfoy_

_-así es… y se sospecha que fue él quien ataco su casa solo por que Hermione estuvo con Harry en el ministerio y una manera de lastimar a Harry es utilizar a sus seres queridos_

_-Pero Arthur si todo eso ya paso como, es que me vengo enterando de esto ahora-reclamo Molly—Que tal si atacan aquí también_

_-Tranquila los de la orden están vigilando nuestra casa, desde puntos estratégicos_

_-Pero que hay de los chicos, ellos…._

_-Ellos no tendrán por que enterarse….tranquila—dijo tomándola del brazo_

_-Pero hay que examinar a Hermione si esta bien-dijo una intranquila Molly_

_**-Mejor dicho para saber si es ella**—dijo serio el Sr. Weasley_

Crookshanks maulló atrayendo la atención del Sr. Weasley, Harry y Ron se escabulleron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras

-que hacen ahí?—Arthur se había levantado de su asiento

-bueno es que Hermione quiere a su gato y venimos por el-contesto rápidamente Harry

-los dos?—pregunto incrédulo

-Si así es más rápido papá

En ese momento se escucho el picoteo insistente de una lechuza, la Sra. Weasley la dejo pasar quitándole la nota que tenia atada en la pata, el ave sintiéndose liberada se echo a volar de regreso

-Arthur es de Dumbledore!!!—casi grito Molly

-Dumbledore? –dijeron los tres

-Que dice?-- Pregunto el Sr. Weasley olvidándose de Harry y Ron

Buenos días Sr. y Sra. Weasley lamento informarles de esta manera pero soy yo quien a dejado a la señorita Granger hoy en la mañana en su pórtico, debo suponer que ya saben que fue agredida en su casa, pudimos rescatarla a ella pero sus padres aun están en poder de sus agresores y en un gran riesgo, por que nos llevan una ligera ventaja; nos hemos asegurado que la señorita Granger este bien, aun que en donde la tenían parecía que habían practicado varios maleficios en ella y es normal que este torpe o incluso que no recuerde, el profesor Snape le ha dado una poción que la ayudara, bueno me retiro por favor estén atentos y no se preocupen por su seguridad .

Su amigo A. Dumbledore

-Esto no puede ser posible—dijo Harry evidentemente molesto

-Que no nos preocupemos!?....dijo sarcástico Ron—claro el hecho que una bola de maniacos nos quieran matar no es para preocuparnos!!

-hey!!...bajen la voz—les dijo Arthur-No pueden enterarse allá arriba

--Que???—contestaron Harry y Ron

-Pero eso seria estar vulnerables a no saber que sucede

-Harry tiene razón, cariño

-Me refiero que no tiene caso decirle ahora-dijo el Sr. Weasley—además si ella recordara ya hubiera dicho algo

-y eso solo seria mortificarla-colaboro Molly

-Mamá!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Ginny mientras baja lo mas rápido que podía

-Que sucede!!?- la atrapo Harry ya que pedio el equilibrio en los últimos escalones, Ginny se sonrojo

-Ginny que sucede --le exigió su madre

-Es Hermione se… ella se desmayo—dijo mientras se reincorporaba el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley subieron inmediatamente y tras ellos Harry y los pequeños Weasley

-Que paso?—pregunto muy alarmada Molly

-Estábamos hablando como si nada-decía George mientras ayudaba a Fred a colocar a Hermione sobre la cama

-si y de repente ¡¡¡zaz!!! Azoto –termino Fred

Molly avanzo hasta ella para tomarle la temperatura

-Su temperatura esta normal, también su respiración parece que esta dormida

--dormida??—preguntaron todos

--Pero que rayos le pasa??—dijo Ginny

--puede que sea un efecto secundario de la poción—dijo Harry

--Poción?..... Cual poción?—preguntaron los gemelos y Ginny

--Chicos hay algo de lo que debemos hablar—dijo el Sr. Weasley muy serio

--vamos abajo—dijo tomando a Harry del brazo par levantarlo de la cama—ya es tarde y no ha desayunado y Arthur tiene que regresar al trabajo

;+;*;+;*; Tiempo después ;+;*;+;*;

-pobrecita se imaginan que horrible estar ahí no poder hacer nada--dijo Ginny mientras se abrazaba a Harry per este estaba atento a Hermione

-si, espero que estén bien de verdad, ellos no merecen eso

-ellos ni nadie Ron, bueno ahora no habrá problemas nosotros la defenderemos de todo

-chicos no creo este sea un buen lugar para hablar de eso—dijo Harry mientras pasaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Hermione

--donde rayos estoy??...-Hermione entre abrió los ojos y veía todo borroso-- quienes son??.... de que están hablando??

-hola ya volvimos!! Y que ya despertó—pregunto George

-hola, todavía no—respondió Ron

-saben algo mas??—pregunto Harry

-No, todo sigue igual o peor

-Peor?... pero por que??

-Bueno se va a cancelar la búsqueda

-Que!!?....no pueden hacer eso-dijo Harry alzando la voz

-Bueno esa es una opción y al parecer la están considerando muy en serio—contestaron los gemelos

-Cual opción?...murmuro Hermione intentando levantarse

-Tranquila… ya estas mejor?—Harry le tomo la mano

-Que me paso?

-Te caíste por las escaleras y estuviste inconsciente

--Que?—exclamo mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mano—cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

--tres semanas—contestaron los gemelos

--Que!!!!.....eso no es posible

-jajajajajajaja—rieron los gemelos—no es verdad

-no les hagas caso a mis hermanos—le dijo Ron mientras le sonreía –solo llevas unas cuantas horas, despertaste justo a tiempo para la cena

-Si mamá dijo que descansaras todo lo posible—le dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la misma mano que tenia Harry, Hermione les sonrió

-Esta bien…pero díganme de que hablaban---todos se hicieron los desentendidos—Estaban diciendo de algo que era injusto que era

-Si bueno te diremos, nosotros tenemos información de un fuente muy confiable no es así Fred—Fred lo miro sorprendido—emm si tu sabes que tenemos nuestros contactos, ella asintió con la cabeza—bueno veras…. Este…nosotros sabemos que….—Hermione los miraba expectante –bueno es que cabe la posibilidad que este año seas premio anual

-Que!!!—dijo ella emocionada, los gemelos suspiraron aliviados—n-no puede ser po-posible

-Es verdad Hermione—colaboro Harry

-Si… y ya sabes están haciendo la típica búsqueda de alumnos pero van por orden alfabético—le dijo Ginny

-No tienes de que preocuparte, con tu promedio perfecto seguro se saltaron varias letras—le aseguro Ron

-Por cierto nosotros subimos a decirles que la cena esta casi lista y que las cartas para hogwarts ya llegaron y al parecer el fin de semana irán por sus útiles-sin mas los gemelos se marcharon pero se regresaron a sacudirle la cabeza a Hermione—Que bueno que ya estas bien!!-le sonrieron y se marcharon

-y a ellos que les pasa?—reía Hermione

-ya los conoces como son- le dijo Ron-saben yo voy abajo los espero allá

-Te acompaño—se levanto Ginny –no vienes Harry

-Si adelántense—los pelirojos abandonaron la habitación—Hermy en un momento te traigo la cena no te levantes por ningún motivo—ella asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, Harry le beso la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa, dio la media vuelta y salió, Hermione se acomodo en la cama, crookshanks entro por la ventana y subió ala cama para estar con Hermione

-oh!... crookshanks…que bueno que estas aquí—lo cargo y lo puso en su regazo y comenso acariciarlo—pero dime que es lo que traes ahí….


	3. encuentros

los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen son de la imaginacion de jk Rowling, las faltas ortograficas y cualquier otra cosa rara si es mia :P

* * *

**=ENCUENTROS=**

Esa mañana el callejón diagon se encontraba particularmente vacio, magos y brujas caminaban presurosos y se detenían solo si era muy necesario hacerlo, y todo esto solo hacia crecer la paranoia de la Sra. Weasley que ningún momento soltaba a su preciada hija

-Mamá…no….respiro- se quejo Ginny ya un tanto morada

-oh!, lo siento pero no te dejare ni un solo instante-dijo aferrándose mas a su hija

-Bueno, ¿y por donde comenzamos?-dijo el Sr. Weasley

-q-que t-tal s-si va-vamos pr-primero p-por los li-libros, n-no se ve q-que haya t-tanta g-gente…

-Hermione,…. No hay gente en la librería ni en cualquier otro lugar-la interrumpió Ron, provocando una leve sonrisa de su hermana y Harry- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

-Eso si que no!....me has oído Ronald Weasley, solo estaremos el tiempo que es necesario y nada de tonterías –le aseguro Molly

-Esta bien mamá-se resigno ron

-Sugiero que nos dividamos así terminaremos mucho mas pronto, y nos reuniremos todos en la tienda de bromas de los gemelos, exactamente en una hora ¿esta entendido?- dijo Arthur

-Si, de acuerdo- dijeron los cuatro jóvenes cabizbajos

-Bien-dijo esta ves Molly tomando la palabra-Ginny, Arthur y yo nos iremos a comprar libros, túnicas, y calderos ustedes tres de lo que haga falta

-Mamá puedo ir con ellos?

-No Ginny tu estarás siempre conmigo

-Recuerden nos veremos con los gemelos en una hora-dijo el Sr. Weasley con una sonrisa

-Cuídense y estén alerta y no hablen con extraños…—decía la Sra. Weasley mientras era arrastrada por su esposo quien también llevaba a Ginny de igual manera mientras rogaba por de ir con su hermano y amigos

-Ellos estarán bien Molly-le aseguro su esposo lo cual hizo que se tranquilizara un poco

/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

Frente al banco se encontraban cuatro jóvenes en una actitud un tanto despreocupada y sospechosa lo que hacia que gente que pasaba cerca los observara con curiosidad y algunos otros apresurarán el paso. Todos ellos iban vestidos elegantemente, los dos mas altos eran corpulentos y tenían cara de matones, le seguía un moreno no tan alto como ellos, delgado pero su mejor característica eran sus ojos marrones, muy calculadores y analíticos; y final mente esta ella, su cabello negro totalmente lacio caiga sobre su espalda que llevaba descubierta por su blusa rosa de finos tirantes, combinada con una falda negra y zapatos altos, en sus manos lucían unas pulseras muy bellas.

-miren allá, por fin a llegado- dijo el moreno, los otros dos solo giraron su cabeza mientras que ella corría para abrazarlo. Narcissa iba vestida con un vestido blanco a la altura de los tobillos, holgado de la parte de abajo, ajustado a la cintura por un cinturón negro, su cabello rubio ahora estaba ondulado, simplemente se veía bella.

-buenos días, es un placer que hayan podido venir-saludo cortésmente.

-buenos días Sra. Malfoy-contestaron los tres jóvenes, Blaise tomo la mano de Narcissa y deposito un beso sobre ella-el placer es todo nuestro, si me permite el atrevimiento; hoy se ve radiante-dicho esto le sonrió Narcissa le contestó la sonrisa.

-Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle – dijo Draco en forma de saludo, una ves que alcanzo a su madre y se posiciono a su izquierda, Pansy iba agarrada a su brazo izquierdo

-Draco-contestó Blaise ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla, Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron como sus guardaespaldas

-¿Saben que es lo que necesitan?-pregunto Narcissa

-Así es, no se preocupe señora y empezaremos donde usted diga- contesto Pansy alegre pero al mismo tiempo siendo educada

-Bien, entonces vámonos- dijo Narcissa con una diminuta sonrisa

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El pasillo encontraba totalmente lúgubre, en las paredes se encontraban unas antorchas de fuego verde, iluminando nada mas que lo necesario para poder ver el camino a seguir , los gruesos muros impedían la filtración de sonidos, al final se encontraba una gran puerta vieja, la habitación no era muy diferente, oscura solamente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, frente a ella se encontraba un trono y una figura apenas era iluminada, se encontraba caminando en círculos, con una copa en su mano, cuando otra criatura entro inclinándose ante él.

-Mi señor, ellos ya han llegado… ¿que desea hacer?—

-Hazlos pasar- dijo con voz gruesa

Después de un rato, aparecieron otras tres figuras, dos de ellas cargaban con un baúl y se mostraban impacientes y feroces, delante de ellas iba un caballero alto, elegante, de cabello rubio, largo sobre los hombros y un bastón con una empuñadura muy singular.

-Mi señor, le he traído lo que me ha pedido—dijo haciendo una reverencia

--Muéstralo—pidió desde su trono

El sujeto hizo una señal con su mano, inmediatamente bajaron el baúl, el rubio se acerco a el y con un simple movimiento de mano el baúl desapareció mostrando a dos personas inconscientes, hizo que levitaran un poco para poder mostrarlos de cuerpo completo.

-Solo dos, tengo entendido que son tres… ¿Dónde esta la hija?-dijo levantando la voz

-Bueno, respecto a eso tuvimos un problema…nos interrumpieron—contesto el rubio dudando

-¿Quienes?-pregunto mientras tomaba un cráneo humano

-Iban por parte de… hogwarts—volvió a contestar el rubio tomando prudentemente su distancia

-Dumbledore-susurro destrozando el cráneo que tenia-Bien prepárate para una nueva misión, pero primero asegúrate que las ghouls se lleven a los invitados a su respectiva habitación

-Como ordene, mi señor- y haciendo otra reverencia se desvanecieron de la habitación

-Prepárate Dumbledore- un brillo fuera de lo común en él apareció en sus ojos.

/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

-Es increíble como se pone mi mamá- dijo Ron-muy seguro hizo tiempo record y ya esta con mis hermanos en su tienda, los tres iban con unas cuantas bolsas

-Si bueno creo que no es la única que hace eso- comento Harry viendo las tiendas casi vacías

-Pero ahora podemos disfrutar de las tiendas- dijo Ron parándose en seco frente al ventanal de la tienda de quidditch-Harry tienes que ver eso, es realmente increíble

-ch-chicos yo v-voy a co-comprar un li-lib...-trato de decir Hermione

-Si un libro, adelántate nosotros te buscamos-le contesto Ron sin separar la vista de la ventana-¡Por Merlín!, Harry mira esto

-Est-ta b-bien h-Harry p-puedo ir s-sola-

-bueno deja tus bolsas aquí para que no vallas tan cargada—Hermione le entrego sus bolsas

-N-no t-tardo- y sin mas se fue

-Esto si es tedioso-comento Blaise-¿Qué?... ¿Acaso nunca se cansa de ir de tienda en tienda?

-No se de que te quejas, a ti no te están pidiendo tu opinión cada tres minutos-comento Draco-tal parece que nunca has acompañado a una mujer de compras-le dijo burlón

-Claro que he acompañado a las damas, solo que fue hace mucho y he perdido condición-Draco se rio ante tal comentario

-Claro lo que digas Blaise- se paro frente a la ventana y una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro se giro hacia su amigo-Blaise creo que merecemos distraernos un momento- con la cabeza le indico la ventana, el moreno sonrió con maldad

-Nunca estuve mas de acuerdo contigo amigo

- Madre, iremos a la tienda de quidditch-le dijo Draco a su madre en un susurro

-Esta bien no tarden-le dijo mientras le sobreponía camisas de seda- creo que te comprare las dos, no me decido por cual, amenos que me digas que prefieres-Draco observo las dos prendas y luego hacia la puerta donde lo esperaba Blaise junto con Crabbe y Goyle.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo madre, ahora me voy

-Draco dime este vestido se me bien- salió Pansy con un vestido rojo, Draco maldijo mentalmente, se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla

-Se te ve divino, discúlpame ahora regreso-y se apresuro para salir de la tienda no sin antes escuchar como gritaba Pansy _"eso dijiste en los otros seis vestidos"_

-Sabes debes cambiar de frase de ves en cuando- se rio Blaise

-cállate y apresúrate-le contesto divertido Draco

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Mi lord, si me permite le traigo noticias-le dijo Bellatrix desde la puerta-

-Espero que sean buenas, sino alguien lo va a pagar-contesto mientras sonreía a Nagini

-Se trata de un ataque que se realizo a una familia muggle

-Deja adivinar, fallaron nuevamente no es así-dijo molesto

-Señor,--Bellatrix dudo en continuar – Greyback y su tropa fueron atacados y eso no es todo dejaron una nota

-¿Qué?!!.... Solo un verdadero idiota me reta… ¿Qué dice esa estúpida nota?-exclamo furioso

Bellatrix saco su varita para poder aparecer a Greyback, lo tiro al piso para mostrarle el pecho de este, como tenía cortes profundos provocando que se desangrara, se acerco a el le dio un pisotón en el pecho haciendo que se le iluminara formando palabras muy claras.

"_Mejor suerte para próxima, perdedor"_

Voldemort empezó a reírse como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de su vida, Bellatrix se rio también, hasta que Nagini se enderezo frente a ella abriendo su enorme boca rugiendo

-Tal parece que alguien quiere jugar, ahora tendremos con que divertirnos- se volvió a reír

-También quería decirle mi señor que todo esta listo, cuando usted lo disponga

-Esta bien…márchate ahora-Exigió Voldemort -y desaste de eso-digo a ventado a Greyback contra la puerta

/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

Hermione dentro de una librería sea muggle o no, ella siempre perdía la noción de todo lo que ocurría en su entorno, no cambiaba de estante hasta que terminaba de leer titulo por titulo y si era necesario incluso los autores y cuando por fin termino de leer todos los estantes llevando con ella veinte libros, se dirigía al mostrador para pagar, cuando de la nada sobre un pequeña mesa del rincón se encontraba un libro, lo llamativo de este libro era que estaba completamente solo , su cubierta era totalmente obscura y tenia grabadas letras doradas en runas antiguas, Hermione acerco su dedo para tocarlo y simplemente con ese pequeño roce tuvo ganas de comprarlo, no se explicaba el por que; simplemente **quería**, no… mejor dicho **necesitaba** comprarlo, devolvió todos y cada uno de los libros que había agarrado antes, para poder comprarse ese libro

-Oye Hermione ya se tardo, ¿no?-le pregunto Harry a Ron

-No, se acaba de ir; relájate Harry ella estará bien-

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Blaise

-¿a Potter y Weasley? –contestó Crabbe dudoso, Blaise y Draco lo mataron con la mirada, él entendió su error y agacho su cabeza guardando silencio

-Otra vez soñando despierto Weasley, me imagino que es la única manera en la que podrás tener algo así- se burlo Draco

-Largo de aquí Malfoy –lo encaro Harry

-_largo de aquí Malfoy—_lo imito Blaise con voz chillona—San Potter al rescate, tu noviecita Weasley no es nada sin ti, siempre tan protector

-Repite eso idiota—bramo Ron

-Aparte de pobre eres sordo—se volvió a burlar Draco—Para que veas que nos sabemos comportar con la gente discapacitada te lo repetiremos

-Potter y Weasley son novios y se bes…--entonaron Draco y Blaise pero no pudieron terminar por los puñetazos que recibieron.

Blaise alcanzo a tomar el cuello de la camisa de Ron jalándolo hacia él, dándole un cabezazo que tiro a Ron, Blaise aprovecho eso para darle de patadas en los costados, Draco por el puñetazo cayo de espaldas al piso Harry se aproximo a él confiándose por completo, cuando estaba parado frente a el, Draco se rio, y tomando impulso con sus manos le dio una patada en el rostro tirando a Harry, Crabbe y Goyle se mantenían ajenos a todo eso solo esperaban alguna señal para entrar.

Ron que estaba siendo pateado por Blaise se las arreglo para tomar la pierna del moreno derribándolo y estar sobre él dándole un "coctel" de puñetazos al rostro, Blaise lograba esquivar uno que otro golpe.

Harry se levanto inmediatamente para no darle oportunidad a Draco de su caída, ambos se tomaron por la camisa forcejeando ninguno de los dos sedería tan fácil, Harry le dio un rodillazo al estomago sacándole el aire y aventándolo al suelo. Goyle tomo a Harry por la espalda entrelazando sus manos en la nuca de Harry pasando sus brazos por debajo de los brazos de Harry levantándolo del suelo. Draco se levanto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, recuperando el aire perdido, se acerco a Harry y sonrió con maldad

-ahora es mi turno de divertirse-

/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

Narcissa se encontraba esperando que Pansy saliera del probador, cuando sintió en su brazo izquierdo que le que quemaba la marca tenebrosa, se sujeto su brazo y se oculto metiéndose a otro probador, cerrando ahora la puerta con magia, vio como el hechizo ilusionador se desvanecía mostrando la marca tenebrosa, ahogo en su garganta un grito de dolor.

-Sra. Malfoy?... ¿En donde esta?—salió Pansy del probador vecino —Disculpe,¿ la Sra. Que me acompañaba en donde esta?—pregunto a la asistente de la tienda, pero ella no le contesto nada ya que en ese momento volvió aparecer Narcissa

-Aquí estoy, creo que ya es momento de retirarnos-Pansy solo asintió con la cabeza

-Por favor, podrías ir por mi hijo

-claro que si señora, no habrá ningún problema

-Peltasta— Pansy llamo a su elfo—paga la cuenta y llevate todas las bolsas y que no se maltrate nada—dijo saliendo de la tienda

-Si, señorita- dijo el elfo atropelladamente

-Señora se llevara esa túnica puesta, o la envuelvo –pregunto vendedora

-La llevare puesta,--dijo cortante

/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

-¿Donde podrán estar esos tres?—pensaba el Sr. Weasley

-Hola Arthur ¿que tal el trabajo?—lo saludo alegremente Hagrid

-Todo bien Hagrid—le sonrió, se acerco al guardabosque y le susurro—¿h_as visto a ese trío?--_ Hagrid lo miro sin comprender, el Sr. Weasley movio sus labios diciendo los nombres del _trío _ siendo totalmente discreto ante la mirada de los demás en especial a la de su esposa

-Eh….no…últimamente no me he topado a ninguno de ellos en los alrededores—se rio con un poco de nerviosismo, mirando hacia Molly

--¿Qué no te has encontrado Hagrid? –pregunto Ginny quien se les había acercado sigilosamente

--roedores, ya no hay tantos en hogwarts—volvió a reír con nerviosismo, Arthur sonrió ante la gran "escapada" que había dado el semi-gigante y Ginny se quedo confusa

--¿No creen que ya se tardo Ron?—comento Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa

--Un poco—dijo su padre bajando la voz

--¿Y si vamos por ellos?—pregunto casi susurrando la pelirroja, su padre asintió con la cabeza

--Molly, ya regresamos vamos a comprar algo que Ginny olvido

--Esta bien Arthur no tardes mucho—dijo mientras examinaba un producto que según sus hijos adoraría

/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

Pansy se dirigía a la tienda de quidditch, caminaba con gracia siguió avanzando hasta que fijo su vista en otra tienda, donde vio a "su juguete" del año pasado como ella solía llamarla, una pequeña niña pelirroja robusta, tenia la cara cubierta de pecas, su cabello era totalmente chino y le llegaba a la altura de su cintura. Así que decidió hacer una breve parada

-Janet, que casualidad que nos encontremos aquí- dijo con malicia

Hermione salió con ese voluminoso libro entre sus manos, se había quedado mas tiempo de lo planeado "_es increíble que ellos ni se inmuten de mi ausencia_" pensaba "_pero que cosas digo…como si deberás fuera a pasar algo…lo único que pasara será que seremos regañados por la Sra. Molly ya lo imagino"_ apresuro el paso y cuando dio vuelta en la esquina choco con otra persona

-L-lo s-siento- murmuro Hermione sin detenerse hasta que sintió que era jalada por la manga de su sudadera

-Granger… pero que modales los tuyos,… que acaso no tienes ojos—dijo socarronamente

-Cl-claro q-que los te-tengo, s-solo q-que tu es-estupidez es t-tan gr-grande q-que he ch-chocado c-con e-ella

Pansy la observo por un instante parpadeo un par de veces y sorprendiendo a Janet y a Hermione, comenzó a partirse de la risa, esa oportunidad no fue desaprovechada por Janet quien salió corriendo

-La serpiente te mordió la lengua y es por eso que ta-ta-tatarmu-mu-mudeas—volvió a reír,

Hermione tenia su rostro totalmente rojo de ira y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo fuertemente el libro y le dio en la cabeza con el, Pansy grito de dolor, llevando sus manos a la cabeza, Hermione aprovecho para pegarle con el libro en la nariz, Pansy volvió a gritar y tapándose la nariz y por ultimo Hermione le pego en el brazo y se hecho a correr, Pansy estaba totalmente enfurecida y corrió tras ella.

/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

Crabbe se acerco a Ron levantándolo de la camiseta, paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Ron y tomando su muñeca con la otra mano, estaba casi asfixiando al pelirrojo. Blaise se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y le dio una patada en el estomago sacándole el poco aire que tenia

-¿Que pasa zanahoria?… No dijiste que me darías una lección- lo tomo por su cabellera, para que levantara su rostro, y le escupió a la cara—Eso es algo que mereces estúpido traidor a la sangre—dijo apretando los dientes por la furia que lo invadía, Ron estaba casi morado por la falta de aire cuando Crabbe lo dejo caer al suelo. Los Slytherin comenzaron a reírse, Crabbe con el pie giro a Ron para que quedara boca arriba.

--Quiero que me veas cuando te destroce—le dijo Blaise en tono totalmente frio y despectivo, los slytherin comenzaron a patearlo

Harry aun seguía consiente a pesar de todos os golpes que el rubio le había dado, había comenzado a sangrar de la ceja y de la nariz, sus lentes habían salido volando, sus brazos se empezaban a entumecer por la posición que lo tenia Goyle

-Pronto estarás como esa comadreja...suplicaras para que te dejemos—sonrió con maldad

-El único que estará como cucaracha en el suelo…serás…tú—dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro, la expresión de Draco cambio por completo y le dio una patada en el abdomen a Harry

-Hazlo ya Goyle—le ordeno, mientras se quitaba su túnica, Goyle dejo caer a Harry, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, Goyle lo había tomado y estrellado contra la pared su mano izquierda estaba sobre la cabeza de Harry y la mano derecha estaba inmovilizando la mano de Harry.

--Bien…Potter si adivinas en lo que pienso…no estarás tan herido

-Estas demente-le grito Harry

-Vamos Potter no seas amargado…veras que fácil es….comencemos

-Eres un maldito hijo de…--un grito salió de la garganta de Harry causado porque Goyle le había roto un dedo de la mano que sujetaba

-ups…se me olvido mencionarlo… cada ves que falles Goyle te romperá un dedo y si fallas por sexta ocasión entonces será el brazo—dijo Draco tan casual como si le preguntaran la hora –Vamos segundo intento—le "animo" Draco

-Cuando salga de este mastodonte… te pateare hasta que quedes deforme—le amenazo Harry mientras trataba de salir del agarre de Goyle, Draco negó con la cabeza y se acerco a Harry quedando cara a cara

-Potter… No hay salida—dijo arrastrando las palabras y con esto Goyle le rompió otro dedo

/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

Janet corría entre la poca gente que caminaba por las calles, hasta que por su intento de mirar hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que se había alejado lo suficiente choco con otra joven pelirroja, cayendo las dos en el suelo.

-Que golpe se han dado-dijo entre risas Hagrid

-No es gracioso-dijo Ginny desde el suelo, hagrid ayudo a levantar a las dos.

-Dime pequeña…¿ por que corrías?—la cuestiono Arthur

-No puedo quedarme…debo irme

-¿per por que?-le pregunto ahora Ginny --¡Oye… yo te conozco!...vas a hogwarts… en hufflepuff… ¿me equivoco?

-Si –fue entonces que Janet vio con más detenimiento la cara y reconociendo que era Ginny, sonrió brevemente hasta que se volvió a acordar del motivo por el cual corría--¡¡debo irme!!—y comenzó a correr nuevamente

-Pero…--no termino de hablar Hagrid

--Hay problemas y gryffindor esta involucrado—grito Janet mientras corría, un mago que pasa cerca escucho que había problemas y mal interpreto lo sucedido pensando que los mortifagos estaban ahí así que dejo todo lo que llevaba en las manos y apresurando a su esposa salir de la tienda, el dueño de la tienda se mortifico al ver que se pareja se iba por que los mortifagos estaban en el callejón diagon así que corrió a la demás gente diciendo que los mortifagos estaban aquí y sin mas cerro la tienda, pronto todo el callejón diagon estaba hecho un caos, todos corrían en pánico, tirando sus compras, empujando y golpeando a los demás, buscando a quienes se habían separado, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, los negocios se cerraban casi simultáneamente.

-¡hey, tranquilos!—alzo la voz hagrid, los que habían chocado con el salieron corriendo, Arthur abrazaba a Ginny para protegerla

-¡¡Papá!!—se escuchaba una y otra ves

-¡Arthur!, ese de allá es tu hijo—dijo Hagrid mientras señalaba

-¿Qué haces aqui?—le pregunto a George

-Hay mortifagos y nosotros venimos a buscarlos

-¿Dónde esta tu madre?

-esta allá-dijo señalando la esquina de enfrente-¡vamos!—atravesaron como pudieron a la multitud

-Arthur-dijo aliviada-¿Dónde esta Ron?

-No lo ce Molly—le tomo sus manos entre las suyas-Debes irte…regresa a la tienda con los gemelos y Ginny yo buscare a Ron

-Eso jamás…no te puedo dejar

-Molly…por nuestros hijos…vete

-Nosotros vamos contigo-dijeron los gemelos

-¡No!...deben proteger a su madre y hermana

-No tienen de que preocuparse yo estaré con él –tercio Hagrid- Molly y Arthur se despidieron con abrazo

-¡¡Vámonos!!... Ginny no te sueltes de mí y ustedes dos no se separen mucho

-Hagrid hay quedarnos prisa—los dos salieron corriendo

/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

Hermione llego donde estaban sus amigos y se quedo impacta, viendo como a Ron lo pateaban Crabbe y Zabini, giro su cabeza vio como Harry estaba acorralado contra la pared y Draco le dio golpe en el rostro, así que Hermione se en carrero y empujo a Zabini que cayo por que estaba mal parado y Crabbe se detuvo de golpe, Hermione le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y corrió hacia Draco, Crabbe brinco a Ron y a Blaise para tratar de alcanzar a Hermione pero ella dio un giro inesperado y el ya no pudo detenerse chocando con Draco, el rubio se golpe contra la pared al momento de caer y Crabbe le había caído encima, Hermione se acerco a Goyle y utilizando otra ves su libro como arma golpeo al slytherin varias veces hasta que soltara a Harry, pero Pansy tomo a Hermione de su cabellera haciendo que se girara hacia ella y le dio un golpe a la cara, Draco y Crabbe se levantaron, Ron y Zabini se estaban golpeando mientras rodaban por el suelo, Pansy giro a Hermione para que quedara frente Draco

-¡¡Estúpida!!...¡Escúchame bien…. Saco de mierda! …--Draco tomo el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y lo apretó, Hermione se ahogaba en su dolor—Aprenderás a respetar a tu superiores—Draco estaba tan sumido en su enojo y su venganza que no se percato de la multitud que se apresuraba, de hecho ninguno de los ocho jóvenes se percato de ello, hasta que les pasaron encima, no les quedo mas que separarse y pegarse contra la pared

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando? –grito el pelirrojo hacia sus compañeros, mas la respuesta se la dio la multitud

-_¡¡Los mortifagos están aquí!... ¡¡corran, ya están aquí!!_

Hermione observo que Ron estaba totalmente libre al igual que Harry, ella se encontraba entre Pansy y Draco, así que lo mas conveniente era irse sin mas, pero Pansy aun la sujetaba, si era verdad que los mortifagos estaban en el callejón diagon no era conveniente estar en la calle y mucho menos con unos slytherin,

--Draco… ¿que hacemos?—dijo Pansy nerviosa, Draco la volteo a ver asombrado por esa pregunta, Hermione se jalo librándose de Pansy pero el rubio la detuvo ahora

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿Asustado Malfoy? –dijo burlonamente Hermione, Draco la mato con la mirada

-Yo no me voy solo por que unos mortifagos estén por aquí

-¿Quién dijo que me iba?-Hermione había tomado a Pansy como su rehén encajándole su varita en su cuello--¿Qué vas hacer ahora Malfoy?—la gente observaba la escena sin detenerse en su andar, los otros cinco se acercaron a ellos

-¡¡Hermione!!...¿pero que haces?—le pregunto Ron asombrado

-¿No es obvio Weasley?….-dijo sarcásticamente Pansy -Me ha tomado prisionera

-Suéltala –dijo totalmente firme Draco mientras apuntaba con su varita a Hermione, Ron y Harry sacaron sus varitas apuntando a Draco, pero a ellos ya los apuntaban Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. Ron se giro para apuntar a los tres

-Están en una clara desventaja…déjala ir Granger –dijo el rubio

De pronto se escucho un gran estruendo, como si fuera una explosión; provocando que la gente se agachara, otros se aventaron para quedar pecho a tierra, hubo una pequeña cortina de humo y se podía distinguir una silueta que se acercaba

-¿Qué sucede aquí?—dijo Narcissa totalmente autoritaria y con varita en mano su semblante estaba frio, la gente le daba paso con solo verla. Draco se giro sobre sus pies para quedar frente a ella y guardo su varita, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo—No quiero repetirlo otra ves

--Madre, nosotros…nos entretuvimos—Draco se estaba excusando y actuaba tan sumiso para sorpresa de todos.

-Ustedes tres dejen de apuntar con sus varas—ordeno Narcissa, en ese momento se acerco Arthur y Hagrid a los tres Gryffindor —Es hora de irnos—se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar los Slytherin ya ni se dignaron en fijar su vista atrás

-¿Están bien?- les pregunto Hagrid

-Si-respondieron escuetamente

-¡Que bien debemos irnos!—los magos habían vuelto a correr pronto varios aurores se aparecido por el callejón diagon, Harry, Hermione y la familia Weasley permanecía oculta en la tienda de bromas de los gemelos. Hagrid y Arthur permanecían afuera vigilando y ayudando.

Pronto se dio la noticia de que era una falsa alarma y los negocios se volvieron abrir y poco a poco se volvía a la "calma habitual".

/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*

-Draco…es necesario que socialices mas con tus amistades—dijo Narcissa muy seria, los jóvenes la escuchaban sin decir nada—Seria muy buena idea que pasaras esta tarde en la casa de uno de tus amigos…por que no en la casa de Pansy—finalizo volteando a verla-Claro si es que ella no tiene algún inconveniente—Draco sabia que cuando su madre hacia comentarios así no eran sugerencias si no mas bien ordenes sutiles y amables que se debían cumplir sin poner objeción.

-Claro que no hay inconveniente alguno Sra. Malfoy—le sonrió y se abrazo del rubio—Además hace tiempo que no me visita

-Bueno esta decidido—hizo una breve pausa y se sujeto su antebrazo izquierdo—diviértanse…yo pasare por Draco después—vio a los jóvenes irse por los polvos flu

Ella tomo sus respectivos polvos flu y claramente menciono "_Mansión Malfoy_" las llamas se volvieron verdes y ella apareció en su casa salió de la chimenea dejo la túnica que recién había comprado, su antebrazo le dolía por la marca tenebrosa sabia que eso solo significaba una "reunión" con el Sr. Tenebroso lo malo era que no sabia en donde era la reunión. Camino hacia el estudio sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar, tomo asiento detrás del escritorio

-_la mente en blanco_-susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder concentrarse, de pronto se escucho que tocaban la puerta ella sobresaltada abrió los ojos.

-Hola amor…¿no te alegras de verme?—le dijo Lucius recargado en la puerta

-Lucius—solo pudo decir eso estaba totalmente conmocionada, el en cambio se acerco a ella

-Si, el mismo

-¿Pero que haces aquí?

-¿No te alegra el verme?—dijo el enojado--¡si por ti fuera aun estaría pudriéndome en esa celda!-dijo tomándola fuertemente

-No es eso…No me malinterpretes

-¡No!...¿entonces por que tu terror?--

-No es terror…el Sr. Tenebroso nos llama y trataba de concentrarme para saber la ubicación

-No te preocupes amor…el señor tenebroso estará aquí muy pronto y debemos recibirlo como merece—Lucius apretaba el rostro de su esposa con fuerza dejando marca en su blanca piel--¿Dónde esta Draco?

-Salió…esta en un pequeño viaje—se apresuro a contestar Narcissa, Lucius le do una bofetada

-¡Que bien ahora ese escuincle puede ir y venir a la hora que se le de la gana!—grito furioso--¡ahora tiene mas autoridad que yo!

-Claro que no…tu eres su padre el te respeta

-Entonces quiero que regrese lo mas pronto posible—Lucius se sentó en el escrito y sonrió—El Sr. tenebroso estará aquí…por fin vera de lo que soy capaz… ¡No quiero que lo arruinen!

-Si, entendido.-Narcissa agacho la cabeza para que no viera sus lágrimas en sus ojos.

/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*//+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

-¿Dime como estas?—pidio Mcgonagall

-Pues siendo sincero Minerva…he estado mejor- le sonrió mientras se enderezaba en su cama

-La verdad, no entiendo como es que te hayas enfermado tanto

-bueno eso solo muestra… que también soy humano-le sonrió. La puerta se abrió y se asomo la cabeza de Snape

-Perdón si interrumpo, pero esto es importante-dijo Snape terminando de pasar

-¿Que sucede Snape?... pareciera que los nhomos te han estado molestando- dijo Dumbledore mientras se estiraba por un pañuelo

-Ojala fuera eso-dijo Snape mientras le pasaba los pañuelos al viejo

-No puede ser tan malo- comento Mcgonagall mientras servia té, Snape no dijo nada más, esperando que interpretaran su silencio

-En ese caso comienza a relatar-pidio Dumbledore

* * *

**continuara....**

bueno eso es todo por hoy espero les haya gustado, si es asi dejen un reviews y si no les gusto pues tambien

bye y gracias por leer


End file.
